1. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been numerous devices for removing lids from containers, extracting stoppers from bottles, lifting bottle caps from bottles and removing ends from cylindrical containers. One such prior effort is revealed in Obey U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,132 which discloses a tool for removing heavy-gauge lids from bulk containers. The tool has a pair of arms for gripping and removing the lid. There is no suggestion therein for gripping the container while simulataneously piercing the container body.
Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 952,085 discloses a tool that can remove a crown cap from a bottle that is also adapted to close the bottle after removal of the crown cap.
Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 933,988 pertains to a tool that is suitable for removing corrugated caps from bottles by engaging the rim of a cap and enabling an upward prying movement for loosening and removing the cap.
Reference is also made to Kirkpatrick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,700 wherein a tool is shown for piercing and removing a portion of a tube. The tool bears on the edge of the tube, pierces the tube end wall and enables removal of the pierced end thereby providing an open end for easy removal of the contents thereof.
The foregoing thus exemplify that the teachings of the prior art reveal tools for removing lids from containers and crown caps from bottles, extracting stoppers from bottles and piercing tubes and removing the pierced end portion. The prior art has failed to disclose a tool that grips the rim of a can while simultaneously permitting the can body to be pierced and opened.